


Aphrodite

by DV8tion, GreenDevilSam, MistressMarishka, ylgrfjorm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cum Marking, Dominant, Elijah is a drama queen, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Pet Play, Punishment, RK800-60 is called Collin, RK900 is called Richard, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive, Twincest, Whipping, crackfic elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV8tion/pseuds/DV8tion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDevilSam/pseuds/GreenDevilSam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMarishka/pseuds/MistressMarishka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylgrfjorm/pseuds/ylgrfjorm
Summary: Richard works too much, so being the great friend that he is, Elijah gives him a couple of gifts to help him loosen up and blow off some steam. These gifts come in the form of two brown-eyed twins who will do anything to please their master—and they're his to keep. Now Richard just has to figure out what he wants to do with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collab work. Beta read and edited by GreenDevilSam. This idea came about in Discord, we got crazy about the idea and well...here you go. Enjoy! :D

A heavy sigh escaped Richard, the only occupant of a sparsely decorated study. He ran a hand through his short brown hair then adjusted the glasses on his nose as he read through his messages on his phone. Party invitations mostly. The source of these numerous texts was a friend, well, colleague. This colleague had wealthy friends who had nothing better to do than to find ways to entertain themselves. Pompous, crude people.

Richard did not care for them, which was why he had declined the offers, replying with a formal apology as to why he could not attend. Parties were not his thing; he preferred to be surrounded by books. Absorbing all of the knowledge he could came with being a lecturer. He had to plan his next lesson anyway, since it was the end of the week. His students had plenty of work to do, he made sure of that. Richard placed his phone off to the side, putting it on 'do not disturb.’

As the sun went down and the night progressed, Richard became more exhausted. He would blame this on a poor diet, since he been consuming more coffee lately, on top of stress from working too much. Before he realized it, he had passed out on his desk, face pressed against the wood. When Richard unconsciously tried to adjust though, it jerked him awake. He groaned loudly, taking the glasses off of his face that had been pressed into his skin.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and decided to abandon his task. It was time for bed. Richard stood and stretched his arms over his head, black turtleneck riding up over dark jeans to reveal a strip of pale skin. He left everything as it was in his study and retreated to his bedroom, not bothering to change out of his clothes.

 

 

It was early morning; the sun was rising, and the birds were chirping outside. Richard came out of the bathroom after taking a shower, wrapped only in a towel. His footsteps padded back into his study to look for his phone, forgetting that he had left it on 'do not disturb.’ He groaned audibly when he saw forty-five new messages and six missed calls from his colleague. Richard knew that if he didn't call back the man would just—

His thoughts were interrupted by his doorbell ringing through the house.

"Damn it." He couldn't go to the door as he was, so his colleague would have to wait until he found something to put on. Richard turned and walked down the hall to his room. He quickly tossed the towel off and changed, putting a white robe over some dark boxer-briefs.

"I know you're home, Rich," came a muffled voice from the other side of his front door.

He scowled at the nickname as he approached. Richard sighed heavily and unlocked his door. His silver eyes narrowed upon seeing the other man's smug smirk. "What do you want, Kamski?"

His man bun-wearing friend said nothing right away, instead inviting himself into Richard's home. Kamski chuckled softly, tilting his head at him. "Rough night?" he questioned while watching him shut his door.

"Don't start. What is it?" Richard stepped away into the kitchen to prepare the coffee maker.

Kamski took a seat at the breakfast counter. He noticed Richard preparing coffee and said, “Make mine with cream, no sugar.” The demand in Kamski's voice made Richard scowl back at his friend.

Elijah Kamski had graduated at the top of his class with a degree in business management and was a proud owner of his own business. He and Richard became buddies in college, though Richard had thought that their friendship wouldn't stick with how different they were.

Even though he didn’t want to, Richard went on and made Kamski a cup of coffee, just as he asked, then made his own.

“I thought you’d know why I am here,” Kamski spoke, eyeing the tired look on Richard’s face.

“I’ve told you how I feel about those ‘parties’ of yours. I don’t like them,” Richard replied.

“All you do is work, work, work. Let off some steam for once. Come spend some time with my friends and I over at the club.” Kamski wiggled his eyebrows and took a sip of his coffee.

All of the numerous party invites were from this man, the colleague who wouldn't leave Richard alone in college and still couldn't leave him alone. Underneath all of the wealth and clinginess, however, Elijah could still be a great friend when he wanted to be, which was the main reason Richard still kept him around.

Richard took a sip of his black coffee. “Does that man bun of yours stop important information from getting to your brain? I told you I'm not interested in going.”

Elijah spoke of his club proudly and constantly. It was nice to hear that his business was a success, but it made Richard wonder what exactly made it so successful. Living near a college campus meant there were multiple bars and nightclubs in the surrounding areas, but what made Kamski's so special?

“Richard, tomorrow night is the three-year anniversary of Aphrodite's opening. You have to go. And also, you never hang out with me. Ever.” Elijah tried to guilt trip him. “You always ignore my calls, texts, and my emails. Why do you think I'm here in the flesh?”

“To unnecessarily remind me of your existence. Why else?” Richard took another swallow of his beverage. “Now if you could kindly get out of my house,” he continued, “I have better things to do than to waste my time listening to another invitation to one of your damn parties. And for an update… my answer is still  _no,_ ” he ended a bit fiercely.  


He knew deep down Elijah meant well, however, that didn't mean he couldn't get on Richard’s nerves sometimes. The man wanted what he wanted and  _got_ what he wanted, and Richard guessed him accepting the invitation was Elijah’s current want on the list.  


The coffee mug in Elijah's hand was emptied and placed loudly on the counter. “ _Three years, Richard._ Don't you care about the success I've made since I opened Aphrodite? You haven't even experienced the club and for all we know, you might enjoy it.”

Richard’s eyes narrowed. Silence followed.

Elijah sighed. “Do you know what tomorrow is?”

“Sunday,” Richard replied simply, shrugging. “Why?”

A soft gasp escaped his friend’s mouth. “Richard!” He looked offended, placing a hand to his chest. Richard was confused, clearly seeing through his ridiculous acting, but he said nothing yet. “We’ve been friends for years and you... forgot my birthday.”  
  
“What?” Richard said suddenly. There was no way he forgot his only friend’s birthday. Did he? What was today’s date? He quickly took a look at his watch.  _Shit._ That was right, the opening of the club had been a birthday gift Elijah had given himself.  
  
“You. Forgot. My.  _Birthday!_ ” Elijah put his face in his hands and started to cry as dramatically as possible. Richard rolled his eyes at his friend. Elijah cried harder than before, enough for Richard to see the tears stroll down his face at a certain angle. “I did everything I could to help you become happy,  _to stay happy._ And this is how you repay me?  _Forgetting my birthday_?!” Richard flinched once Elijah decided to collapse to the floor, pulling his knees up against chest, rocking back and forth in tempo. “I’m hurt…  _so hurt_ …”

Richard exhaled a long sigh and shook his head. “Alright. I'll go to your party tomorrow.” Once Elijah made eye contact, Richard raised a finger. “But, do not expect me to accept any other invitations from you.”

Elijah sniffled then wiped up any excess tears on his face. He jumped up and gave Richard a hug, pressing his cheek against the taller man’s chest. “Yay! I knew you would give in!” Kamski nuzzled Richard in adoration and excitement.

Richard groaned,  _very_ close to ripping Elijah away from his personal space. “Christ, Elijah,  _get off me_.”  


On cue, Elijah pulled away, straightening out his jacket. He sniffled a little and made sure his hair was still in place. “Thank you for accepting my invitation,  _finally._ Now, it’s a formal event and I expect those broad shoulders to be wearing a nice suit. Got it? You got it,” he explained with a grin, not giving Richard time to reply. Richard watched him as he approached the door. “For God’s sakes, Richard, you can at least walk me to the door,” Elijah said while looking at him over his shoulder.

A low growl escaped Richard’s mouth. He raised a hand and pointed to his front door. “Get. Out.”

Elijah laughed in return. “Never change, Richard,” he told him before leaving.

Richard sat there for a while, wondering why Elijah wanted him to go so badly. He ended up sighing and chose not to think about it anymore. He had already accepted the invitation, might as well let him have his fun, for now. He cleaned the two used mugs and coffee maker before he returned to his room. He was sure he had a nice suit he hadn’t worn in a while that would be perfect for this event. Of course, Elijah wanted it to be formal. He was surprised he didn’t just bring a suit for Richard to wear.

Luckily, he found his three-piece, all black suit hanging up in his closet. He hadn’t worn it in months. Richard sighed while taking it down from the rack. He changed into it, smoothing down the lapels in the mirror, thankful that it still fit him. It would have to do.

 

 

When Sunday evening came around, Richard had received several messages from Elijah about when to be ready and to make sure he’d dressed properly. He frowned, not knowing exactly what he meant by that. He wore his suit, that was as proper as he was going to get.

At eight o’clock sharp, he got a call from Elijah. Richard didn’t answer; he knew he was waiting outside for him. He had also insisted, demanded rather, that he let him bring him to the party. Elijah had his head so far up his own ass he even had the gall to tell Richard not to get him a gift for his birthday. This was fine because he wouldn’t know what to get someone who could buy anything they wanted for themselves, but then what was the point in him going?

Richard adjusted his sleeves before he left, making sure his silver cuff links were secure, then stepped out and locked the door to his home. One of Elijah’s androids was standing outside his lavish car waiting for him.

“Mr. Stern, please hop in,” the female android spoke. It unnerved him how doll-like they were with their perfect blond hair and blue eyes. They looked like humans and acted like humans, but they weren’t alive.

“Thank you, Chloe.” Richard replied. He had remembered Elijah’s name for these particular androids, which the man had some strange attachment to. Rather than giving all of the Chloes their own names, he called them all the same thing. Richard thought it bizarre, but never commented on it. He sat down in the car right next to Elijah who had a big grin on his face.

“Ugh, get rid of that hideous frown. Smile! It’s my birthday!” Elijah said, all bubbly. Richard’s frown increased. Elijah scoffed, “Not even a ‘happy birthday’ from you?”  
  
Richard let out a long breath, “Happy birthday, Elijah.”  
  
Elijah clapped like a young child. “Good! Come on. Chloes, let us not be late!” He motioned for the car to go on its way before turning back to Richard. “You know, I’m absolutely impressed with your outfit. I didn’t think you had such a... a…” Elijah spun his hand, trying to think of the right word to use in this context. “I didn’t think you had taste.”

Richard narrowed his eyes, but didn't take the insult to heart. “You mean I don’t have  _your_ tastes.”

The man next to him started laughing. “Why yes, of course. That’s perfectly fine, however, you’ll blend right in with our guests.” Deep down, Richard wished that Elijah would just be quiet on the way there, but he knew it was only wishful thinking. He talked the entire way to his club.

Two Chloe androids got out of the car first after parking in front of the club—a large building with ‘Aphrodite’ in neon script across the top set in the middle of a parking lot full of expensive cars—then opened the doors for the humans to get out. Elijah made his way around the car to stand a little too close to Richard. “Come along, friend, we have a lot planned for this evening.”  
  
Richard raised a brow at the implications. He’d have to have a way to escape if needed. Now he wished he hadn’t let Elijah talk him into giving him a ride there.

Once they walked in, Richard glanced around, noticing the androids grinding on poles, their techniques utterly flawless. He saw faces he had not seen before, some observing the dancing androids up close, some renting the androids. Richard noticed some people talking in hushed whispers while sending him confused glances, probably talking bad about him. These were those strange rich people Elijah knew and who Richard always avoided.  
  
“Are you hungry, Richard? I know you have a big appetite.” Elijah smirked, turning to another Chloe that handed him a drink.

“No, thank you,” Richard replied, speaking over the weird techno music playing. “You said you had a lot planned. You mind letting me in on what those plans are now?”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Elijah answered in a sing-song voice. “There are a few things I have to discuss with you first.” He placed an arm around Richard’s broad shoulders. Before he could complain, Elijah held up a hand. “Calm down, listen.” He started walking and Richard followed only because he felt like if he let Elijah have his little fun maybe the night would go by faster. “There are a few secrets to my club. I wasn’t exactly begging you to come by for no reason, but I know you will be more interested in this.” He winked.  
  
Richard immediately recoiled a bit. “What do you mean?”

Elijah walked up to two more Chloes standing by a staircase that lead down. “Hello, Elijah,” they said in unison. He led the way down the steps and Richard became more curious than he had ever been. He assumed perhaps Elijah had gambling and more illegal things down in his basement, or what he assumed was a basement. It was not.

Richard looked around in awe, finding a whole other floor beneath the club. “Now, I know you are a private man. You don’t talk about your personal life with anyone, not even me.” Elijah gave him a hurt look briefly then turned to open two large doors. Grey eyes widened when they fell upon a Chloe wearing what looked like a vinyl corset hugging her midsection, her breasts exposed, and tall leather boots that reached her thighs, lacing all the way up. There was someone restrained and bent over a display resembling a pommel horse that gymnasts use minus the metal handles, their ass proudly in the air for the viewers to see. It seemed she was giving a demonstration on something. Richard was about to ask Elijah just what the hell he’d introduced him to when there was a loud smack followed by a groan. The leather-clad Chloe was wielding a wooden paddle, which is what caused the person to cry out like that.

“This is the secret to my ‘club,’ Richard. We run an underground site for people wanting to buy slaves and other things. We have quite the assortment down here,” he explained.  
  
Richard peeled his eyes away from the demonstration to look at Elijah. “You… think I’m into this sort of thing?”

Elijah burst into a fit of sarcastic laughter. “I  _know_ you are. You’re not all strong and muscular like that for no reason. You’re a natural dom, Rich,” he said. “Tell me you don’t want two little slaves at your feet, on a leash for their master, giving them orders and them obeying without question… hm?”  
  
Richard couldn’t help how he suddenly inhaled sharply. Elijah smirked, he was slowly reeling him in. “I know it’s my birthday, but I couldn’t help but get  _you_ a little gift.” He took Richard’s hand and guided him into one of the many rooms. This one was dimly lit, rows of cages with androids in them lined the entire room. Richard found it to be a bit disturbing, but he wasn’t fully against it.

“Gift? Why?” Richard questioned, watching Elijah walk between the rows over to a certain cage.

“Wakey wakey, your new master is here,” Elijah cooed. Richard tilted his head in confusion then walked over to where Elijah was and looked down. “These are two sweet twins I purchased not too long ago. I figured they’d be perfect for you.

Once Richard saw what he meant about them being twins, he realized that these two weren’t androids. Were there other humans in the cages as well? He wasn’t sure because he couldn’t take his eyes off of the ones before him. Richard observed them. The twins sat close together on their knees looking up at Elijah and Richard. He noticed the only real difference was their eye color. One’s eyes were a shade or two lighter than the other.

“This is Collin and Connor,” Elijah said as he gestured to each in turn, breaking through Richard’s thoughts. “I want to give you these twins to have. You may do what you like with them.”

Richard blinked a few times. “Do what I like… You’re just going to hand me these two?” He gestured lightly to the twins. Not that he was declining yet, but he’d expected there to be some sort of process if someone were to have, well,  _slaves_ to put it in basic terms.

“Why not? Like I said, it’s a gift to you. C’mon, can't you see these loving boys at your feet, begging? The way they could ache for you. Look at yourself; it wouldn’t be bad for a workaholic to have some relief with these pretty little submissives.”

As much as Richard would hate to admit it, Elijah was right... for the most part. Being a workaholic was stressful and exhausting. He needed something to relieve all that pent-up stress, and Elijah knew that.

While Richard was arguing with himself in his mind, the one named Connor sat up. He leaned against the cage with a small smile, looking at his new master. Richard found it to be cute and he returned the gesture, smiling back at him. The other twin glanced at Connor as if he was surprised he reacted to him so fast. Collin’s cheeks were dusted pink and he had a bit of a pout.

Richard wasn’t quite sure who clothed them, but for some reason he felt like it was Elijah. They were both wearing black speedos, so it had to have been him. Richard was drawn in by their sun-kissed skin, dusted with beauty marks, and their large, dark eyes. Elijah even had them both wearing matching collars, the ones where a leash could be attached. Richard found himself wondering how they would look covered in possessive bite marks. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling the temperature in the room rise a bit.  
  
Elijah let out a light chuckle. “Their previous owner mentioned Collin being the bratty type and Connor was tamer. You seem interested, or rather, you haven’t denied anything I’ve said so far.”

Richard had to peel his eyes away from the twins. “You planned this.”

His companion gave him a round of applause. “Bravo! You figured me out. Now that we have all that out of the way, they’re yours! After we cut my twenty-four-carat gold birthday cake, though. We can all have a slice and a drink and then you’ll be allowed to leave.”

Richard raised a brow at his words. “Allowed? Why am I not allowed to leave now?”  
  
Elijah gasped. “Mein gott. You’re that eager to have these two in bed already?!”

It was Richard’s turn to be embarrassed; pink tinted his cheeks. He hadn’t even realized he could blush. “T-that’s not what I meant! I don’t understand why you have me trapped.”

“Ah, my dear Rich. You are so fun to play with. Come along, Mr. Broad Shoulders. Your pets will remain here until the party is over.”

The twins watched the entire conversation between the two. Richard glanced back at them, staring into their brown eyes. Connor’s little smile dropped at seeing his new master walk away from them. Richard let Elijah lead him back to the surface where the party was still going on. He realized later that gold should never be on cake; it tasted awful, yet everyone else didn’t share the same thought as he it seemed.

Richard had a few drinks. He didn’t quite hear what Elijah called the drink though, mainly because the man was already drunk. A few of his Chloes had to hold him up as he slurred his words, singing along with the current song playing. Elijah kept leaning on Richard and he noted that his friend kept squeezing his biceps and shoulders. Later, Elijah was in no shape to go anywhere, so he ended up ordering his Chloes to take Richard and his pets home.

The twins got in the car, sitting on either side of Richard. He gulped as he noticed them both staring up at him. Somehow, their eyes were mesmerizing, almost as if they were drawing him in. Richard ran a hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh, how in the world had he let Elijah talk him into this? Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly four am when Richard finally unlocked the door to his home and motioned for his new pets to go in before him. Connor walked in first and looked around the living room. Collin followed, standing near Connor but not sure what else to do. While the twins scoped out the room, Richard stroked his chin, wondering where exactly the twins were going to sleep.

“I don’t have a guest room. I’d hate to put you both on the couch,” Richard explained, “but it will be just for tonight. I have a class early in the morning. We’ll figure it out when I get back.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “A-are you two hungry?”

“No, sir.” The twins replied in unison, suddenly reminding him of the Chloes except they were humans. Richard nodded, not knowing what to say. He was exhausted and needed to get some sleep, but it was nearing time for him to get up for the day so he wouldn't get much. Richard went to the closet and took out pillows and a fluffy white blanket for them to share.

Connor and Collin both laid down on the couch together and watched with those big doe eyes, their bodies fitting snugly and comfortably with one another. Richard felt himself gulp as he approached. They let him put the pillows behind their heads then the twins pressed a kiss to either side of his cheek.

“Thank you, sir.” Connor said first.

“We appreciate it,” Collin added right after.

Richard was frozen for a moment, feeling their little kisses lingering on his face. “You’re both welcome…” he said after coming back to his senses. Richard tossed the cover over them and it fluttered softly. “I’m going to crash, if you both need anything, I’ll be in bed. Uhm… goodnight.” He really didn’t give them time to answer before he retreated to his room. Richard plopped himself face down on his bed and was out like a light.

It had only been a few hours into his rest when his alarm started going off. Richard groaned at hearing it blaring, though he didn’t move to turn it off yet, wanting to sleep in. He froze when the alarm stopped on its own. Slowly, Richard opened his tired grey eyes, slightly startled at feeling warmth on either side of him.

“Good morning, sir!” two very similar voices piped up. The twins were in his bed, laying against him and watching him wake up. He was sure he had put them both on the couch. They must’ve crawled in his bed after he went to sleep.

Before he could formulate a reply, a familiar hardness began to vie for his attention as he shifted. Richard bit into his lip, realizing the obvious. Now wasn’t the time though. Aside from the ethical concerns of having two strangers in his bed, he had to get to work.

“Sir, we can take care of that for you,” Collin suddenly said in his ear, voice a low purr. He felt himself inhale sharply, but he couldn’t indulge in this now.

“Please, sir?” Connor added, practically begging with his eyes. They were wide and warm, pupils just beginning to dilate with a clear thirst. His eyes were a deeper brown than his brothers, rich like dark chocolate. Richard could only hold back for all of five seconds against that stare. How could he say no to that?

Richard closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He had never quite indulged in anything aside from vanilla sex, but he was willing to give it a try. These men were now his pets after all. “A-alright. On the floor,” he ordered, and the twins got out of his bed to sit beside each other on their knees on the dark hardwood floor. Richard pulled the covers off of him and swung his long legs around to place his feet before them. He groaned softly as he lowered his suit pants that he ended up sleeping in, tossing them off to the side along with his boxer-briefs. The twins placed their heads on each of his inner thighs and looked up at him with hungry expressions. Richard felt his cock twitch in anticipation as he moved his hands away.

Collin and Connor both stared at his cock, almost in delight. “Well, go on then…” Richard told them, not exactly knowing what to say to get them started. The twins immediately stuck their tongues out and started licking his cock together. Richard’s leg twitched. Just from those little laps he had already started leaking. He encouraged them by tangling his large hands in their soft hair. Connor took the initiative at the touch and moved to take the head of Richard’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck…” Richard said softly. Collin’s mouth had reached his balls, sucking on them. The twins maintained eye contact with him as much as they could, iris’ nearly black in their desire. “That’s good, that’s... really good.” Richard said, trying his best not to thrust into Connor’s warm mouth.

Richard’s hips stuttered as he watched Connor try to take more of him down his throat, but he ended up pulling away with a small cough, taking too much too fast. Collin took his spot. Eager to please Richard, he took a few more inches than Connor did. Richard eyed the other twin and huffed as he saw that he seemed a bit upset that his brother stole his spot, though Collin was doing a better job. Connor sat with a pout, but then decided to work at Richard's balls with his tongue.

Richard groaned, lightly bucking into Collin’s mouth. “Shit, just like that…” The drool from Collin's sloppy blowjob dribbled onto Connor's chin as he moved his head up to lick at the base of Richard's cock since Collin couldn't reach it. The big hand gripping onto Connor's hair forced him back to sucking at Richard's balls, however.

“Stay there,” Richard commanded, but Connor wasn’t having it. Instead of doing as told, he pulled Collin away roughly, shoving him to the side, and swallowed Richard whole. He bobbed his head at a fast pace even as it triggered his gag reflex and made his eyes start to water as he tried to keep himself composed. Richard tossed his head back a bit. “Fuck…” He moaned and gestured to Collin. “Get back to your place,” he ordered. Collin gave a pouty look this time but obeyed, stuffing Richard’s balls in his mouth.

Richard felt his orgasm approaching quickly. His fingers tangled in Connor’s hair to hold him in place then pulled out just in time, his cum shooting out to stain both of their faces.

The twins looked up at Richard and licked up any cum surrounding their mouths then went to work licking each other’s faces, pink tongues sliding over identical moles. The bigger man ran a hand through his hair and panted a bit. His cock twitched at the sight, but then he glanced over at the clock on his bedside table.

“Shit, I'm late.” Richard quickly went into his walk-in closet, nearly tripping on the suit pants he had thrown on the floor. He stripped off the jacket and top from the night before and swapped to a more appropriate set of clothing to wear to class. The twins watched him run a hand through his bed hair while struggling with the buttons of a navy-blue shirt as he walked into his living room. Richard cursed under his breath. He didn’t have time to do anything, not even make a cup of coffee. He’d have to skip breakfast too, that would give him his only chance to make it without being too late.

Richard raised a curious brow as he suddenly heard the doorbell go off. “Who...” he muttered softly, just about ready to walk out the door.

“Richard!” a voice he knew well drawled; it was Kamski. Richard wasn’t sure why he was at his home so early in the morning. He strode over to the door and opened it. “Look Elijah, I don’t have time for you right now. I’m late.”

The man took a step inside the door, smirking a bit to himself. “Oh? Long night with the twins, hm?”

Richard shook his head, gathering his things together. “What do you want?” He asked, slightly irritated, probably because he hadn’t had his morning coffee yet. Before Elijah could reply with something snarky, the twins crawled out from Richard’s room, their faces still not completely clean of their master’s cum.

Elijah stared down at them wide-eyed. “Ah, well. I suppose that answers my question.” He chuckled and laughed a bit louder upon seeing Richard’s slightly embarrassed facial expression. “Anyway, that’s what they’re for. So, I brought more gifts! I was too drunk to remember I was supposed to give these to you when you left.” Elijah snapped his fingers. Richard looked up at the sound and realized that Elijah was blocking his way out. Four Chloes then walked in carrying a cage, much like the one he met the twins in.

“Don’t be a bad owner and forget to feed your pets, Rich,” Elijah said, a smirk still playing on his lips. “You know, I’d pet you both but uh... yeah. Anyway, that's not the only gift I brought! This was supposed to come with you last night too.” Elijah turned, watching the Chloes bring in three medium to large-sized boxes. “I would stay and chat, but I know you have to teach, so ciao, love,” he said and followed the androids out of Richard's home. “Have fun!”

Richard watched him leave with widened eyes. There was no telling what he had in those boxes. He cursed under his breath, and turned back to the twins, wincing as he noticed some cum still shining on their skin. He quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel then used it to wipe their faces off. Connor thanked him by licking his fingers as he finished. Collin joined him, licking the same hand, those doe eyes looking up at him.

“Ah ah, I have to go,” Richard admonished, not wanting to get sidetracked again. “I’ll make you both some food before I leave, and I can come by during lunch to feed you both again. Now, come along.” The twins followed him into the kitchen while Richard sighed softly. He liked them so far, but he just hoped Elijah didn’t make a habit of showing up unannounced just because he gave them to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collab work. Beta read and edited by GreenDevilSam. This idea came about in Discord, we got crazy about the idea and well...here you go. Enjoy! :D

Connor and Collin were left alone in the large empty home. Still sporting the speedos, they wandered over to the boxes Elijah had so generously brought over and peeked inside, searching through the contents. One box contained multiple sex toys, ranging from double ended dildos to nipple clamps. Another contained various restraints, ropes of different materials, expandable spreader bars and a pair of typical handcuffs. The last of the three boxes, seemed to have a variety of outfits. From what the twins could see, there was a maid outfit with an unnecessarily short skirt, cat ears, and a tail that looked like it could be attached to something like a butt plug.

Connor glanced over at the medium sized cage that had been placed by the entrance. He felt sick looking at it. "I never want to be in a cage again. Maybe because we were in them for so long..." he said with a sigh. Connor looked up when he didn't get a response from his twin.

"Look!" Collin popped his head out of the box sporting cat ears and a big cat paw. He was so happy with himself, a goofy grin on his face. Connor couldn't help but smile. "Meow Meow, brother," Collin purred as he slowly approached him, but paused when he heard the sound of footsteps by the door. The twins glanced at each other, as if they read each other's minds and scurried over on their knees, awaiting their master's presence.

As the door creaked open, they spotted familiar black suede chelsea boots.

"Welcome home, Master!" they exclaimed in unison, already grown so attached to him. Richard looked down at the two, slightly surprised to see them waiting at the door. It brought a smile to his face.

"Why thank you, pets." He tilted his head after closing the door behind him and noticing Collin with the cat accessories on. "Seems like the two of you got curious and went through the boxes," he said, glancing over and seeing that they'd been opened and some of the contents were all over the floor. Richard shook his head at their sorry looking faces, but didn't reprimand them.

"Come along, boys, I need to feed you." He motioned for them to follow him, watching as they crawled behind his long legs. Richard gestured for them to sit at the table so that he could get lunch started. The twins glanced at each other then did as told before going back to watching their master go to work in the kitchen.

Richard gathered items from the cabinets and refrigerator. It didn't take long for him to fire up the electric grill and start cooking. His hands started cutting the vegetables first as he waited for the grill to warm up. He sprayed a little nonstick spray on it then turned to season the chicken.

"Master?" Connor called, becoming far too curious.

"Yes?" Richard replied, but he didn't turn to look at him.

"What are you making?"

Richard glanced at them briefly, seeing them watching him closely. "Grilled chicken paninis. It's quick. We can all eat and I can get back to work on time," he replied, placing the meat on the grill. On the side, he had the bread toasting in a pan on the stove. Once it was done, he placed them on plates along with the vegetables. Richard walked over to a cabinet to get three glasses as well. He then added a few pieces of bacon to the pan.

Collin groaned softly. Everything smelled so amazing and it was making him hungrier. They figured Richard had to be good at what he was doing. Richard was very fit. Connor secretly wondered when he had time to work out in the first place, being a teacher, but he was definitely eating well. Once the bacon was done cooking, Richard took it out of the pan, placing it on the pieces of bread. He turned to take the chicken off of the grill then chopped it into pieces and dispersed them evenly on the bread, adding the vegetables and avocado last.

"Alright, you two, let's eat," Richard said, bringing their plates first. He placed them down on the table in front of them. "You may eat now; I'll bring your water." The twins wasted no time, digging in and eating. Richard felt bad, seeing them eat like they hadn't in days, though he didn't speak on it.

"I'm assuming the meal is good, since you're both wolfing it down," Richard spoke with a smirk. He brought them their drinks along with his own plate. The twins' faces both flushed a bit, embarrassed.

"Yes, sir," Connor spoke after he paused to take a sip of water.

"It's amazing, sir. Thank you," Collin added.

Richard smiled at them both. "You're welcome. So, about those boxes Elijah brought over..." he said, eyeing the ears Collin still had on.

Collin's eyes widened. "Yes, sir?" he replied cautiously, in case his master was going to get upset.

"What else did you find in there?" Richard asked as he finished his food and glanced at his watch. He suddenly noticed how tense they had become and realized they were expecting to be scolded, a thing he wasn't going to do.

"T-toys, sir. Accessories and clothes..." Connor told him honestly, pink springing to his face as he recalled what he saw.

Richard sighed. Just like Elijah to bring a bunch of stuff from his second gig without telling him first. "That's not surprising. Well, we might as well use them, since he was so nice as to give it away." He watched them carefully for a moment, thinking about what he could do to them when he got home. Richard knew better than to let his mind take over though. "We'll play when I get home..." He stood up, grey eyes falling back to his watch.

"Uhm, sir?" Connor called out as Richard gathered their plates.

"Yes?" He answered, stepping into the kitchen.

"When will you be home?"

Richard noted the bit of pleading in his voice as he spoke. "In a few hours. I would usually stay after school to grade papers, but since I have you both now, I'll be home sooner," he explained. Connor sunk in his chair, a few hours was too long. Seemed Collin felt the same way. Richard gave them both kisses on their heads. "Behave while I'm gone," he spoke before heading out the door.

Silence filled the room again. Collin took the kitty ears off and sighed loudly. Connor placed his head on his brother's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, already missing their master's presence.

"I'm bored and horny, Connor, let's play!" Connor didn't move right away; he should've known his brother would randomly say that, and he knew exactly what he meant by play.

"Master told us to behave..." Connor replied.

Collin pulled his speedo off and laid down on the floor. "Master can't see us, play with me~" He grasped his cock in a tight grip with a soft groan. Connor noticed he was already somewhat hard.

"Why are you so horny, dear brother?" Connor asked, clearly amused. He decided he would entertain him this time. He kneeled and crawled over to him. Collin was slowly stroking himself.

Collin let out a soft moan. "He's so big, I can't wait for him to fuck us," he told him, starting to leak from his thoughts alone. Connor straddled him, forcefully moving Collin's hand from his cock. He let out a desperate sound, watching his brother take his speedo off and push their cocks together. "Maybe...maybe we can motivate him to..ah, fuck us..."

Connor wrapped his hand around their shafts, Collin joined in doing the same. They felt the heat of their cocks pressed against each other, both of their cocks twitching slightly. Connor’s hand rubbed around both of their cockheads. They already had so much pre-cum leaking out, it made perfect lubrication on his hand.

Collin slowly flicked his wrist around the two lengths, leaning in closer to Connor. They shared a kiss very sloppily, licking almost every portion of each others’ mouths as if their lives depended on it.

“You have to be-” Connor’s words were interrupted by Collin biting at his shoulder. “Patient...” His voice was very breathy, his other hand caressing Collin’s skin wherever it could.

More kisses were shared between the twins. Collin didn’t care for whatever Connor had to say. A loud moan fell from Connor’s mouth, “Master said after work...”

Amongst the heat of the moment, the front door was opened again. Both of the brunettes froze in their places as they saw the familiar face of their master at the door.

Richard looked down at the twins on the ground, their cocks still touching and a fresh bite mark on Connor’s shoulder. “I was returning because I forgot my AirPods, but it seems like there are more important things for me to take care of.” Who would have guessed that such a random gift from Kamski, given when he found out Richard had broken his over-the-ear headphones at the gym, would lead to walking in on a scene like this. He still recalled what Kamski told him when Richard tried to deny the gift.

“These headphones? Ugh,” Kamski scoffed and threw his hands up. “They make you look like you live in the projects, like a hooligan who wears tattered and torn up clothing then calls it fashion. You are a Daddy, not a hooligan. Now take these AirPods.” It seemed like Richard finally had a reason to live up to that title.

The pets returned to their kneeling position at Richards feet. Their bodies tensed up as Richard continued to glare down at them. Now they were positive that disciplinary actions were to ensue. “We’re sorry, Master,” they apologized in unison, looking up with their puppy eyes.

Richard shook his head at them. “Both of you...” He pointed towards the stairs. “I would like both of you to be in the center of my office, on your hands and knees. I will be up shortly.” The twins scrambled to crawl up to Richard’s office. Once they were out of sight, he typed a quick email on his phone to inform his students that his afternoon class was cancelled due to “his pets showing extremely deviant behavior."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Feel free to hit us up on the blog [rk-869](https://rk-869.tumblr.com/)


End file.
